A Mirror Image
Please be aware that this fanfic contains words like hell ''and ''crap. If you think of these words as swears then do not read. Prologue- The Depths of the Cave A deep echoy laugh emmited through the deepest part of a cave on the side of a mountain. An old black tom with white paws sat doubled over in the middle of the rocky cave floor. A thick iron chain hung from his neck and was bolted down beside him. His fore-paws were also bolted to the ground by chains. He cackled as though it was the happiest day of his life. "Shut up in there, Talon!" a growl sounded from the corner of the cave. The tom looked up, his left eye had three visable scratches that left him blind and the pupil a milky white and the iris a pale pale green. He had scratches and bites all over his body and he looked weak, either from hunger thirst... maybe both. Then he spoke, his voice raspy from lack of use, "So, Flying Eagle, you finally decide to check up on me eh? After all that time... I thought you had forgotten me." "Forget you?" scoffed a voice. It was the same one who had told the tom to shut up earlier, "Who would forget you? After all you've done the clans will be telling stories about you for years!" the voice revealed itself to be a large muscular wolf with glistening white fangs, "All your trouble got you here Talon... and don't forget this! If you ever try to escape I'll rip out your other eye!" Talon hissed, "You wolves are cowards! If you really wanted to have killed me then you would have done so moons ago!" Flying Eagle snorted, "Torturing you is much more fun! If you were dead then who would we torture, eh?" "You have a bad sence of humour also. But I can't be bother by that. Soon my loyal... um... sidekick will be here soon to get me out of this hell hole!" "You can't escape this prison! It's run by wolves and you know that we can put up a heck of a good fight!" Talon rolled his eyes, "I don't give a crap of how you wolves can fight? I don't need to fight to get out of here! Soon I shall be out and ready to reak havock on the clans once more..." Chapter 1- The Eyes in the Bush Bramblepaw was an ordinary Shadowclan apprentice. She was just an ordinary cat training to become the best warrior ever. But then again, isn't that every young kit's dream? Bramblepaw never really fit into Shadowclan. She didn't have any siblings and her mother had died after she was born leaving her to be raised by Honeywhisker. Honeywhisker was a queen who had two kits. One, however, did not make it through leaf-bare and died of greencough. Honeywhisker, as sweet as her name sounds, was not a kind she-cat to be around. She hated Bramblepaw because of numorous unknown reasons and was constantly putting her down and calling her names like mousebrain and foxdung. Bramblepaw was miserable as a kit and couldn't wait until she moved into the apprentice den, away from that horrid Honeywhisker. Bramblepaw only really had one friend, as Honeywhisker's kit hated her too, it was an apprentice named Hawkpaw who was made an apprentice one moon before Bramblepaw was born. The too were best friends and would occasionally go on hunting patrols together for the clan. The forest was unusually foggy. Mice scent mingled with the scent of humidity. "Hawkpaw," Bramblepaw asked the brown tabby, "Are you smelling any prey?" "No," replied Hawkpaw, he shook water out of his pelt from gathering moisture, "We should head back to camp if we can't get anything." he started to move back. "Wait! I don't want to go back to camp without anything! Just a small mouse would do." Bramblepaw said with an eager look in her eye, "You can go if you want, I'll catch up." "Uh... okay Bramblepaw. But are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hawkpaw looked around nervously, "It can get dangerous in this kind of fog." "I'll be okay." "Alright then, I'll see you later." Hawkpaw vanished as he went through the foggy depth of the forest back to camp. Bramblepaw sniffed again. The fog's moisture clung to her fur making it it hard to move swiftly. But this time she smelled something different. The scent seemed to come from every direction and she wasn't sure wich way to go. So she shrugged and just went deeper into the forest. Snap! Bramblepaw wirled around silently, expecting a mouse, but in the middle of a bush in front of her a pair of red eyes glared at her. She shrieked and ran toward camp, but in her panic she forgot the directions. Category:Fanfiction